little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko Kagari (LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy)
Atsuko Kagari, better known as Akko, is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. An aspiring witch from Japan and current bearer of Shiny Rod and later, Vermilion Valkyrie Armor. Seeing a magic show by Shiny Chariot that stole her heart at a young age, she decided to become a witch and came to Luna Nova Magic Academy. She is bad a magic, but she works hard towards her dream of being a witch like Shiny Chariot with a cheerful attitude. Her Chariot trading card is her treasure. It's later revealed that she is the host of ancient magic called Primordial Magic and her study at Luna Nova is in order to fully understand it's nature so she can restore it after lost it 10 years ago. Alongside Biri Biri, she is the leader of the gang. Personality & Character Biri Biri's first impression of Akko is that she's a girl with an attitude. This impression is accurate, as she is best described as an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl, which is consistent with her normally exaggerated expressions. Due to her great determination, she is always up for a challenge, even if it seems too difficult for her. As Akko is very social, kind and truly compassionate, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. She has an idealized view of witches inspired by her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, which clashes with her fellow students' perception. Being a fan of Shiny Chariot, she displays a poster of her in her room, and Shiny Chariot is often idealized in her fantasies. It is worth mentioning that she also very immersed in her own fantasies, and sometimes does not account for other witches' opinions. Akko at first, though she can achieve her dreams through a shortcut instead of worked hard on it until her visit at Fountain of Polaris proved it to be wrong. This was one of important lessons that she gained that allowed her to become a better witch and contributes in her later improved mastery over magic and awakened the Second Word of Seven Words of Acturus. While she fully takes this lesson to the heart, this was not to say she was a completely changed girl; Akko still retained her impulsive and reckless attitude and a long way ahead with Biri Biri, Ursula, and new Words of Seven Words of Magic guide her in her journey. It is true that this, coupled with her idealized view on witches, willingness to break rules to do what was right, and inferior but improving talents with magic made her an odd one in Luna Nova Academy and constantly an eyesore to Finnelan as much as Ursula to her. However, due to this nature of her, it truly define her character and more willing to compromise to do what was right even if she resort to breaking rules as noted by Lotte, which gave her strengths and what caused Shiny Rod appeared before her despite her relative lack of knowledge of the world of magic. Though she has little discipline for study and finds most classes to be boring, Akko is in fact very clever: She lures the Cockatrice so that it is attacked by a recently awakened lightning weasel (who would later become her familiar under the name Biri Biri) and help forming strategies to survive various battles against Nalfgar forces and fulfilled various requests from Luna Nova. Akko is very creative and eschews tradition for innovation. However she does not have a great sense of her own capabilities and her overconfidence contributes to a tendency to "look before she leaps". But her motivation to do her very best and "inch closer to Chariot" is a positive attribute which others often dismiss as naivety with exception of Biri Biri who outright stated that she use neither her head nor even his guidance to overcome challenges, but rather with her (heart) intuition. With her quest for Words comes to end and discovered that her first magic, Primordial Magic resurfaces, Akko become more emotional than ever, not only due to desperate to meet Chariot, but also to summon back her Primordial Avatar she cherished as her chilhood guardian angel, who at that time she named Little Birdie. Upon discovered that she can restore her said magic and finally comprehend its nature, Akko become more than determined to reunite with her Primordial Avatar. Those desires were so strong that she easily took Croix's offer to look at Wagandea, lashed out at Ursula (who ironically was the person she seeked), and become more reckless than usual that allowed Croix to deliver a crippling psychological blow on her, Chariot, and Biri Biri, which resulted the young witch's near-death experience, Chariot lost her ability to fly and broke Valkyrie Code, and Biri Biri's Lost Soul Transformation. It was until her conversation with Diana about their mutual love for Chariot, learning the full story of Biri Biri, Ursula, and Croix's tragic past that led to Naglfar's foundation, and soon after, her eventual reunion with her Primordial Avatar that Akko finally regained peace she lost. Despite her impulsiveness, ultimately Akko is a selfless witch who will risk her own self and her reputation to do what is right when she used her last bit of magic in her wand to break open the fishing cage to save a fish's family rather than using it later when they find Pisces (although she coincidentally found Pisces in the cage), convinced her friends to go with her and take back the Sorcerer's Stone from the dragons, and ultimately, formed Witches of Midgard to combat magical threats. Her kind hearts not only allowed her to feel sympathy towards the spirits who went under strike and joined their cause in getting more magical energy, but also what allowed her to snapped Biri Biri from his Lost Soul transformation when all conventional means to stop him failed and become leader of the group. Akko is a girl of average height. She has long brown hair with straight bangs, parted in a half up-do style ponytail behind her head. She also have a long lock of hair on the left side of her face. She has maroon eyes, pale complexion, and displays Asian characteristics. Powers and Abilities Due to her mundane background, and result of Croix's insidious trickery where she tricked Chariot to use Dream Fuel Spirit in her magic show that drained out her, Diana, and other innocent audiences' magic capabilities, Akko is very incompetent with magic, especially in the use of flying brooms despite having practiced this skill several times. However, her potential with magic is unmistakable (though only a certain few are able to see it), as she can use the Shiny Rod that once belonged to Shiny Chariot with impressive prowess, showcased through turning it into bow and arrow, ballista and axe forms. It was thanks to Shiny Flash's Anti Dream Fuel Spirit Spell that restored her crippled magic to normal that allowed her to improved her prowess in magic on the same pace with her peers, but still yet to surpassed her rival (and later ally) Diana. Powers *'Magic': Akko's mundane background, and result of Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit orchestrated by Croix for Ragnarok Plan, made all of her powers weak and unstable that she once injured herself when attempted to use her first magic, Primordial Magic, and incompetent in witchcraft. But overtime, and with Biri Biri's Reverse Fuel Spirit, all of her magical powers gradually recover in time to stop the Second Ragnarok. Akko also only known Luna Nova Witch who possesses both regular magic and Primordial Magic, which made Hel and Croix considered her as threat for Ragnarok Plan as much as Diana. **'Animal Transformation Spell': Akko at first terrible in Animal Transformation Spell, but finally improved it that the spell become one of her signature ability. Animal forms that she had are: ***'Elephant with big ears': Allow her to fly for a short while or weight down someone/something. ***'Mouse': Seek around small place and dodge attacks. ***'Penguin': Sliding on snow and ice. ***'Fish': Breathe and swim underwater. ***'Turtle': Block off attacks. **'Heat Blast Spell': Akko can project energy bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Energy Propulsion Spell': Akko can project stream of magic energy from the tip of her wand to either knock items away with magic stream's concussive force or propel herself like a rocket. **'Opening Spell': Akko can magically opens any door, window, cage or asegurated object. **'Illumination Spell': Akko can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. **'Object Control Magic': Akko can move objects without touching them with her wand to a certain extent. **'Object Repairing Spell & Super Object Repairing Spell': With Ursula's titulege, Akko was able to learn to repair objects with magic and later to repair larger objects. **'Primordial Magic': Unlike other witches, Akko was born with a form of magic that according to Gran Gran, very ancient and rare which enable her to fight and defeat a Celestial, Primordial Magic that give her massive magic energy reserves and extraordinary abilities. She would later uses this magic to awaken remaining dormant Pomokai Holoholonas within Yggdrasil's Well of Urd. Following abilities that she had with Primordial Magic are: ***'Homing Stars': Akko can generate up to five orbs of light made of condensed Primordial Magic Energy that surrounding her in circular formation. Initially only 2 orbs, Akko later able to form more and upon reunited with Veth, she later formed 5 at will. The orbs then can be shaped for variety of purposes: ****'Homing Star Shield': Akko can shape either one of or multiple orbs into durable energy shield. The number of shield's layers depends on used orbs. At least one layer of the shield can block energy blasts with firepower equal to Shiny Ball, whereas at least two layers can deflect them elsewhere. ****'Levitation': Akko's orbs can produce anti-gravity field that enable her to levitate at will. ****'Homing Star Shower': Akko can sent one of her orbs I to the sky where it then explodes, releasing a torrent of energy shards that rain down enemies. ****'Homing Star Javelin': Akko can shaped one of her orbs into a javelin which then thrown and explodes upon impact. ****'Homing Star Sword': Akko can shape one of her Homing Star orb into large greatsword that can cut through almost anything. ***'Self-Augmentation': With Primordial Magic, Akko can enhanced her magical skills by channeling combined energy of Primordial Magic Energy and Magic Energy from either Ley Lines or Dragon Lines which boosts one's spells' effectiveness. ***'Physical Augmentation': With Primordial Magic, Akko can enhanced her physical strength and durability to the point of almost immune to damage. ***'Ancient Flash': Akko generates huge amount of Primordial Magic energy which then released in form of powerful omnidirectional golden spark waves at once in a wide area. She use this to help severely weakening Nidhoggr. ***'Primordial Avatar: Vethrvolnir': With Veth's guidance upon their reunion, Akko now able to summon Veth by drawing a golden circle on the air or any surfaces. Unlike other Primordial Avatars before her, Veth is most evolved, have twice magical power than Biri Biri's which making her very powerful, and having appearance of 4 winged, black and gold eagle-like creature due to recovered and evolved over 10 years after crippled by Dream Fuel Spirit. Her presence inside Akko made her magic can no longer be sucked. **'Flame Magic': Akko possesses remarkable skills in manipulate flames for variety of purposes. **'Broom Flying Spell': Akko's broom flying ability is poor compared to her peers', but finally improved it overtime. Abilities *'Vorpal Lance': Akko flattened her energy lance into blade-like which she utilizes as two-handed sword. *'Drill Charge': Akko's energy lance is formed into shorter rotating drill that can pierce through anything. This technique later become basis for Grand Charion's Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch attack and Drill Charge's other variants. **'Fire Tornado Punch': Akko forms short, dull rotating energy drill around her wand which then coated in flames before slammed it onto the target, simultaneously skewers and propels them along the drill's trajectory - either away from the user or into the grounds beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact. The technique sacrifices drill's penetrating power in exchange of greater concussive force. **'Archery': Akko possesses impressive skill in archery as seen when she fires Shiny Arc with impressive accuracy. *'Expert Leader': Over the course of the fights against Naglfar, Akko gradually developed qualities to become remarkable leader for Witches of Midgard: Brave, responsible, cool under pressure, and able to take charge during a crisis in spite of her personality quirks. Equipments *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly with it. *'Shiny Rod': A powerful staff that has amazing yet unknwon abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko eventually loses the Shiny Rod towards the end of Battle for Terra, after she used it to help spread magic throughout the world and destroyed Nidhoggr, allowing it to disappear into the star where it came from. *'Magic Wand': Akko carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. For close quarters, she forms 1,3 meter length energy lance around it which suits to her extraordianry ability to quickly charge into things. At first, she can only use it to charge and skewering through any obstacles in her path and performing rapid thrusts, though later, she can also flattened the energy lance into more blade-shape via Vorpal Lance, adapting it so she can slash her opponents like a sword. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters